Siblings by blood
by candinaru25
Summary: A Kushina is Lily fic. When Lily got hit with the death curse it mixed with her magic and traspotered her back in time, to another land. Where she becomes Kushina Uzumaki. Emma lily Potter is now searchin for a way to get to her little brother...Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**ACK. I hate plot bunnies so much. So many just pop in my head it is NOT funny. Which is why I am writing another story.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. This will be a A/U. I don't know how old Kushina was before she died. So if anyone has a clue or a good guess.**

* * *

Lily Evans Potter was in her daughter's room watching her sleep in the crib. Today was Halloween, and all children were out in costumes having fun with family and friends. The Potters weren't given the luxery to be with those they love. There was a evil wizard that wished harm on their family. Or more importantly their daughter....Emma.

_'Why?'_

_'Why did their have to be a prophecy about my baby girl?'_

"Pa'foo'' a tiny voice spoke.

Looking down at the crib, Lily noticed her daughter looking up at her with wide emerald eyes.

"Mooey."

"Sweetie, what are you doing awake?"

"Well, it's obvious she wants to see her godfathers" James said smiling at the scene before him.

" I don't think that is what she's talking about."

''Ma, go pa'foo an mooey?''

" So sorry my little emerald, but we aren't allowed by the old goat to leave this house." James was frowning as lily grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Now James'' Lily scolded her husband down the stairs away from their daughters room.

" I know you hate being cooped up in this house, but please refrain from insulting the headmaster in front of our daughter."

''But lily flower.''James whined at his wife.

" I know James, but there is nothing we can do about it right now" Lily sighed rubbing her arms up and down.

A cold chill ran through her that hit her with great force. Something was wrong. She was taking her first step on the stairs when she heard her name.

" Lily."

Turning around she see her husband peeking out the window with his wand on hand.

" Lily, it him" he yells.

"Take Emma and run, i'll hold him off."

Eyes wide and filled with fear, she dashes upstairs and grabs hold of the door to hear the front door get blown open. As she turned a thump of a body was heard hitting the ground. Looking down she stares into the red eyes of the dark lord causing her to scream and slam the door shut.

Emma was looking at her mama with wide eyes.

_'Why did she scream?'_

_'Where was her daddy?'_

She was them scooped up into a tight embrace from her mother.

" Everything will be alright."

She was shaking in fear that her death and maybe her daughter's was drawing near.

"Go back to sleep,and everything will all be over."

Lily only managed to put Emma back in the crib as the door was blown open with incredible force. Screaming she turned around to face her killer.

"NO, NOT EMMA"

Voldemort screamed at her "Out of the way foolish girl"

" TAKE ME INSTEAD"

"PLEASE,NOT MY EMMA.''

Out of the way now.

"PLEASE, I DO ME INSTEAD."

Pointing his wand at her " Avaka Kedavra."

There was a green light that brightened the entire room with a swirl of white mixed in. When the brightness disappeared, the body of one Lily Potter was gone. But Voldemort didn't notice at the time. Since his prey was sitting in her crib watching him with her emerald eyes.

Elemental countries

A young man was came home from a mission, and was heading to the hospital to get his wounds checked on. As he was in the building, the entire place was in a frenzy. Medics running back and forth yelling at one another.

"What in the world is going on here?" he asked himself.

''You haven't heard?" a newly recruited medic said.

" A small 6 year old was found in the spot where a bright green and white light appeared two weeks ago."

Although it was strange for a girl to appear from a bright light. He didn't see why it was so important that it made the entire hospital go berserk.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because the medic answered him.

" The girl has some strong chakra readings and has no memory of her life before she woke up or her name."

" So many clans have been trying to adopt her causing tension between the clans."

The shinobi looked at him to continue.

" Well, she was eventually taken in by the Uzumaki clan and given a new name after her adoption."

he pointed his head in the direction of the clan leader and little girl with red hair and green eyes . She seem to hold power that felt as if it were put on sleep mode. If she were trained under the Uzumaki clan to reawaken that power, than I pity the fools that would dare try and fight her.

" I would like you to meet the newest member of the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool.... Kushina Uzumaki."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**I did it. This is the first chapter of my new story. There have been so many stories of there being Harry being one of team 7 reincarnated. Or being the Forth Hokage. Why not have Lily be a person from the Naruto world I thought to myself.**

**And here is the result of my bunny.**


	2. Chapter 2 chain of memories

**Hello everyone that put me on story alert and so forth. XD**

**I am so happy that you love my stories soooo much. I love naruto/harry potter crossovers so much. Bunnies are popping into my head. But I will try to finish the two crossovers I have so far.**

Regular talking

_thoughts/memories_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot of my story. ( this one)**

Four years later

it was a sunny day in the country known as whirlpool. In the village that house the ninjas of this small country, people where carrying out their affairs as usual, unaware that tragedy was heading their way.

In the clan home of the Uzumaki's , pandemonium reign and all one had to do was look in the temple on land to see why. It seemed someone had decided to paint the statues of past clan leaders in the shrine so that each had different looks. One had a bloody nose like if they had perverted thought. Another had make-up put on their face and looked like a clown. When the statues were discovered on the morning by the person who cleans the temple, he immediately inform the current head of the clan, which bring us back to the present and why everyone was busy looking for the culprit. It wasn't hard to figure who was responsible because this wasn't she had decided to play a prank.

"UZUMAKI!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a young girl laughed as she ran through the village.

" When we get our hands on you." a chunin yelled running after her as she jumped from building to building. Only to have her assailants pass by her hidden behind a cloth. Snickering to herself, she pulls the cloth off of her and starts to walk away, Only to feel this pressure in her head.

_The important thing to remember when apparating are the three D's" and old man said._

"_Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"_

"_Step one, Fix your mind firmly on the desired destination."_

"_Step two, Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"_

"_Step three, And only on my command... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation!"_

The image faded from her head and as she took her first step, she bumped into a body standing right in front of her. Laughing nervously, she slowly lifts her head to see her cousin Lin Uzumaki scowling down at her. Just as she was about to turn and run, a rope wrapped itself tightly around her body.

" hey what's the big idea Lin?" Kushina yelled as she struggled to break free from her bindings.

"We are going to see Akito."

Kushina ceased her struggling as Lin went through the gate heading to the Uzumaki temple. Upon entering the temple doors, she was released from her bindings and left alone with the clan head.

" You know why you are here, right?" Akito asked her.

"Yes" she mumbled softly.

" These are the heads of the Uzumaki clan" he continued talking.

"They have done so much for not only the village, but for Whirlpool."

Kushina shamefully looked up at him. She was a prankster at heart. But she knew when she has gone to far and will take whatever punishment she is given. Akito has always been there for her since the beginning. Always laughing at some of the pranks that she pulled. however there were times like this when he needed to be firm. She was about to apologize when at that very instant an evil demonic presence was felt by not only the both of them, but the entire village.

"W-w-what is..." Kushina sentence was cut off as screams echoed throughout the village followed by a loud roar.

The entire room began shaking making object fall and shatter on the ground. Akito quickly went to the door and opened it to find a huge fox with nine tails swishing all over the place. Completely destroying everything in it's path. Many shinobi charged at the beast trying to give the civilians time to escape only to have the get crushed by falling debris and swishing tails.

Kushina could only stare in horror as she watched her home being destroyed by that monster. Akito grabbed her by her arm,pulling her to the back of the temple where a hidden passage was made for escapes from the village.

" Leave this place Kushina" Akito said firmly.

"You must leave whirlpool by any means necessary."

The passage entrance closed on her. Leaving her to continue in order to exit the tunnel. She ran as fast as she could with all the roaring and rumbling above her. As she exited the tunnels, she turned to see the village completely burning to the ground. Running away to the boats as fast as she could, she could hear a evil laugh that seem to echo throughout the forest.

A fast blur went past her stopping her in her tracks.

" Well what do we have here?" A man with red eyes and three tomoes on each eye said looking at her.

" Some one actually thinks they can leave this island alive" he chuckled.

Kushina bodu shook with anger at the joy that radiated of him. She then did something that was both very stupid and very brave. She charged at the stranger and ball her fist which to both of their suprise punched him in the face sending him flying twenty feet. The stranger managed to grab hold of a branch and flip himself upright and look at the the girl in front of him with narrowed and appraising eyes.

"_There was something else mixed in with that chakra when she hit me."_

" _That power, feels wild whatever it is."_

" You are different."

Kushina looked at him with wide eyes. What the heck was he saying? Was he calling her weird?

" There is a strange power coming from you."

" You are a threat if you learn to control it as you grow older."

The mysterious man brought out a kunai and charged straight at the girl only to hear a loud crack and be blown away by a huge burst of that wild power he felt in her punch. He stood up and looked at where the girl was just standing, now only empty space.

" We'll meet again girl."

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was heading home from a mission when he heard a loud crack off to the side. Cautiously heading in the direction of the noise he grabs a kunai and is surprised to see a young girl with the symbol of whirlpool lying on the ground covered in injuries. As he bent down slowly he checked to see if this wasn't some trap set up by an enemy, he realized that this girl was suffering from severe chakra exhaustion.

Picking her up, he heads towards the Konoha gates not knowing the devastating news that an entire country has fallen in the hands of something that will attack them in the future.

One year later

"Okay, concentrate Kushina" she whispered to herself

"This should be easy for you."

"You have done this appa- apparition thing before."

"Remember the three D's."

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

She was so focused into trying to get the feel of this apparition she did to escape from her village, she didn't notice there was someone watching her from the trees. Focusing on the other side of the small river she felt this pressure of being squeezed on her entire body. She looked around and noticed she was right on her designated spot.

"I DID IT" she cheered loudly.

Concentrating on returning to her original spot she once again felt the pressure of being squeezed. With a crack, she was back and began celebrating her accomplishment. She didn't notice her observer was coming toward her until she heard the crunching of some leaves behind her. Turning around quickly and taking a stance to fight who ever it might be. She immediately noticed a boy about her age with blond hair and blue eyes.

"_Blue eye's"_

"_Their just like his eye's."_ she thought to herself.

Wait his? Who was this other person that seemed to have eyes like this boy?

"How were you able to do that ?" he asked looking at the place she apparated to and back at her intently.

"HMP" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shouldn't you give me your name before you go bossing people around with your questions?"

Smiling proudly "Minato Namikaze, genin. And future greatest ninja of Konoha."

There was the pressure once again in her head.

_A boy with messy black hair and blue eyes looked at her and spoke, "The names James."_

_The image faded and in came another vision with them on the train with two other people she feels like she should know them_

_What house will you be in ?''_

_That boy James lifts an invisible sword. _

" _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my father."_

The image faded and she realizes she is being held in the arms of Minato. She had apparently blacked out and was falling towards the ground. Jumping up and away from him, she frowns in concentration.

"_These vision seem so familiar to me."_

"_Are these my memories of my past self?"_

"_but that makes no sense. I seem to be older than myself in these visions."_

"Hello?" the boy said waving his hands in front of her face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she growled at him.

What the 'Bloody hell'? Where did that word come from? ARG!! This is so confusing. She turns and walks back to the village in order to get to the Academy in time.

"Hey!" Minato yells after her.

"I want to learn how you did that."

But Kushina was long gone.

FOUR YEARS LATER- age 15

Kushina Uzumaki was on her way to the weapons shop to buy some cleaner for her swords. She has been on so many missions on her own and with her team that there were many nicks and scratches on the blades. There was something else on her blade that she didn't know what they meant until she she had more visions. These were charms and runes which gave off a defensive shield called protego. And vibrated when a foreign chakra signature was coming closer to her direction. Giving her time to attack the enemy before they could get to her.

She also seem to know that in her visions, everyone was calling her Lily Evans. Was that her name? She always wondered if these visions were a past life.

On her trip she bought her supplies along with extra kunai's. As she is walking home, Minato Namikaze appeared right in front of her with him scratching the back of his head with a cocky foxy like grin asking her "you, me, ramen. What do you say?"

" I know it's your favorite place to eat."

" I rather eat with the Sannin Jiaraya then with you Namikaze."

"Come on were made for each other" he said with a small hint of a whine. She was again hit with another memory of this Lilly Evans

" _Your just an arrogant, bullying, toerag, potter. Leave him alone."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly. "Go on...go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

" _I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."_

The memory faded and a headache seem to come with force. So she started to sway and collaspe when she felt a hand grab her arm asking her if she was okay. She quickly twists her body toward him punching him right in the face.

" Ouch. I was only trying to help."

" I can walk all by myself Minato."

" I don't need you and your fatheaded ego everywhere I go."

Walking away she hears Minato yelling her name. She tries to ignore him only to struggle with keeping up the facade when she hear his words.

" HEY UZUMAKI!"

"What is it with her."

She heard the hurt in his voice though he was trying to hide it. It was the same way as James. That fatheaded Idiot.

TWO YEARS LATER-age 17

Kushina's memories of her old life as Lily Evans were getting more clear for the kunoichi who was happy, yet also nervous. She knew there were bad times ahead with the war, but they loved each other with everything they had. Which was why she and Minato were having a secret ceremonial wedding right now with the Hokage, Jiraya, and Tsunade.

The Hokage wondered why Kushina refused to have Orochimaru join in the ceremony. She said he was to similar to someone she knew a long time ago.

It was clear that she hated the man with every fiber of her being. Her eyes would always lock onto him when she found out about people who would go missing and never be seen again. He also seem to have a love for snakes if his summon was anything to go by. This was just to similar to Voldemort and his death Eaters.

The Third and the other two Sannin tried to reason with her, but she refused to see their side of reason. He just felt wrong to her, and he was not going to be here on her most happiest moment of her life.

By the end of the day, the wedding was over with quickly and both she and Minato went to eat at the ramen stand with the other two. Things went as usual with jiraiya saying something perverted and Tsunade punching him right in the head. Making him fall face first on not only his ramen but table.

The next day rolled up and both Kushina and Minato were in one of the training rooms in his home helping him develop a technique that would make him quick.

"Here Minato" Kushina says giving a box to Minato.

" I made these for you just the way you specified with some added magic on the seals."

A wide grin spread across his face as he opened the box to look at the set of three pronged kunai.

" Ah I thank you so much." He hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

He then went and stood on one end of the wall and threw a kunai through the window to a tree thirty feet away and appeared there in a flash only to fall on his behind. Kushina couldn't help but laugh at him.

" Don't worry about that" she giggled.

" Everyone does that the first time they used a portkey."

" I don't like it" he thought to himself as he got up and picked the kunai off the tree.

"It needs a better name than porkie."

Laughing again at her husband she hugged him from behind.

" It's called portkey love."

"And your right, it does need a knew name."

" This one sounds foreign."

Scratching the back of his head he snaps his fingers, " I got it."

" Hirashin!"

" This technique will be called Hirashin."

**YES! This chapter is done. I know the first memory doesn't fit with the age but. This just proved that she learned something that was not meant for her to be able to use yet. Apparition is for people who had better control of their magic. Which is why they learn it when they are 15. **

**And since she learned it early. It nearly drained her of both chakra and magic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you lovely people who have been reading my **

**Here is the next chapter of this pretty little bunny that has made a nest in my head.**

**Just a reminder.**

"**talking"**

_**'thinking'**_

* * *

**A/N : I own nothing. Except the bunny. **

Kyubbi attack/Kushina's death

Kushina is lying on the medical bed taking deep breaths while the labor pain shoots through her. Many ninja's were running on rooftops heading toward the demonthat was attempting to destroy their village. She felt herself getting weaker as the minutes went by.

' _I'm not going to see my son grow up either' _she thought closing her eyes trying to stop the tears that attempted to come.

She finally remembered. Yes, it has happened. Kushina remembered what happened to her before she ended up in Whirlpool. Her name was Lily Evans Potter. A witch with a one year old daughter named Emma. Wife to prank leader of The Marauders James Potter.

" If I die here in this world, will I see James and Emma in heaven?"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH"

The labor pains came with great force. This was it. The baby was ready to be born into this world. Oh! how she wished Minato was here with her for this. However, it is his duty to protect the village. So it is probably unlikely he will be here.

"I think the baby is ready to come out Kushina" a nurse said.

Scowling at the the woman " you think!"

"Why don't you quit yapping, and get the f*#ing......."

"Ahem" a male said.

Chuckling was heard at the door. Turning their heads to see who it was. They were greeted with the Fourth Hokage Minato Kamikaze.

" Now, now, there's no need for that potty mouth right now" he said grinning.

" WHY YOU! This is your fault you son of a...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

" Okay" Tsunade said as she walking in the room and prepping to receive the baby.

" Push."

Kushina pushed as hard as she could to get her son out of her. She felt herself getting weaker with each push.

"Come on you can do it Kushina" Minato whispered in her ear.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

d emotions. It was time.

"Minato....Please.... ta-take care of our baby" Kushina whispered heavily.

A soft cry echoed throughout the room. Baby Naruto has been born. Minato was staring at his son with mixe

Tsunade was checking her vitals to see what was wrong but there was nothing she could do.

" My...precious......baby....boy" she reached out shakily to touch her son before her time in life ended.

The tips of her fingers gently rubbed his head before they fell limply to the bed.

Kushina Uzumaki was dead.

-- WIZARDING WORLD--

(after the war) next day

Oh, She had no idea why she said it, but there was some part of her that wouldn't let her decline. It's probably that damn Gryffindor pride in her. Or maybe it was the fact that she had family out there. Nothing like Aunt Petunia , Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.

FLASHBACK

This was the moment.

She had the resurrection stone in her grasp. Emma understood without having to think. It did not matter bringing them back, for she was about to join them. She was not really fetching them: They were fetching her.

She closed her eyes and turned the stone over in her hand three times.

She knew it had happened, because she heard slight movement around her that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. She opened her eyes and looked around.

They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, she could see that. They resembled mostly closely the Riddle that has escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been a memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghost, they moved toward him, and on each face there was the same loving smile. James was a bit taller then she was. He was wearing the exact same clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided.

Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Emma had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin in his face.

Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place , scene of so many adolescent wanderings.

Lily's smile was the widest of them all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to her, and her green eyes, so like hers searched her face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.

" You've been so brave."

She could not speak. Her eyes feasted on hers and she thought that should she would like to stand there and look at her forever, and that would be enough.

"You are nearly there," said James. " Very close. We are ...so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?"

The childish question had fallen from Emma's lips before she could stop it.

"Dying" Not at all," said Sirius "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.

" I didn't want you to die," Emma said. These words came without her volition. " Any of you. I'm sorry-"

She addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him.

"- Right after you just had your son....Remus, I'm sorry_"

" I'm sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make I which he could live a happier life."

A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair of Emma's brow. She knew that they would not tell her to go, that it would have to be her decision.

" You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," said James

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Emma.

" We are apart of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to everyone else.

Emma looked at her mother.

" Stay close to me," she said quietly.

As she took her first step a voice stopped her.

" Emma, there is something I have to tell you," Lily said looking at her.

" Uh...Mom, I kind of need to get …."

But she was cut off with the look of determination in her mother's eyes.

" This needs to be said Bambi," James told her daughter seriously.

"Please"

"Please find your brother."

Whatever Emma was expecting to hear from her mother, this was NOT it. She had a brother? How is that possible if bother her parents died when she was a baby?

" I know this is confusing but, I didn't really die on that night" Lily spoke begging for her daughter to listen. They couldn't stay here for long.

" I was sent to another dimension where I was a child once again with no memory of my life as Lily Potter."

Emma looked at her parent's with a serious expression. What did they expect her to do with this information? She was heading to her death to end this horrible war.

"Wha..."

"Please!"

" I slowly remembered my life as Lily as I grew, and had already fallen in love and was pregnant with his child."

" My.... Brother" Emma was thinking everything her mother said and was trying to comprehend it all.

"His life is the same as yours."

" He has grown to know nothing but hate from the entire village for something he had no say in."

"I...I'll find him."

"Thank you, my precious girl." Smiling, Lily looked at her with pride, sadness, and longing. Emma turned and continued her walk toward Voldemort, all the while thinking about how could she look for someone when she going to die.

END FLASHBACK

She had made a promise to her mother. She would find and give her brother the happiness of a family she never had. But she couldn't help but think just how she was going to be able to do it. Sighing, she turns to see that the sun was already up and shining brightly. The light shining through the window made something reflect on the edge of her bed and in turn shine right into her eyes.

" What the...?" she says as she shields her eyes from the light.

Focusing her eyes she looks to see what the reflected object was, only to see the three Deathly Hallows laying on the side table. The sun was reflecting off the invisibility cloak which had been folded in a triangle. On top of it, laid the wand with the resurrection stone and ring around the wand, thus creating what looked like a 2d model of deathly hollows symbol. This perturbed her greatly as she clearly remember dorpping the ring in the forest and deciding not to retrieve it. She also knew for certain that she decided to leave the Elder wand in Professor Dumbledore's office before she went to bed last night. How did these thing get here without her knowing? Maybe she'll ask Dumbledore about this?

There was a knock on the door before it open to reveal her best friend Hermione.

" Ah, good. Your awake"

" I tried to make them understand that you want to have some time alone to rest but...."

" It's okay mione."

She still felt a bit tired, but it is a whole lot better than how she was yesterday. At least she could be able to handle the crowds that she was sure were still in the Great Hall. Standing up and stretching, she walked out of Gryffindor tower heading to the Great Hall.

Upon entering, the chattering ceased and silence was heard for three seconds before a loud thunder of applause echoed throughout the room.

" THANK YOU, THANK YOU" were yelled out from the huge crowd of people.

" We are finally free."

" Our children can grow up in a peaceful world thanks to you."

The praises went on for what seemed like hours. Along with the sorrowful tales of those who lost family members who died in the final battle. Her eyes zeroed in on the three red heads that sat in the front of what would be Gryffindor table with Fleur holding her husband for emotional support.

They had caught up with her last night, after the talk with Dumbledore's portrait and congratulated me on my victory against Voldemort. They also told her that it wasn't her fault that their young sister was killed by Bellatrix. She, along with the twins , Bill and Fleur were the only one's that stayed with her till the end. Ron just up and left both her and Hermione, never to return.

Bill ended up telling them that when he got the truth out of Ron he was immediately kicked out of the house by Fleur. She was sickened by his little faith he had in his friends, and the fact that he wasn't able to have decent meals while they were on their little mission. When he was being pushed out the door. Ron let it slip that mom's plan of trying to get the Potter fortune and fame was never going to work. She was just to thickheaded like her father to see when something as good as him right in front of her.

That just hit her right in the heart. Molly Weasley, the one person she thought of as a mother, was only after her money and fame. Fred and George saw the pain she was trying to hide and hugged her from both sides making their dumb jokes to make me laugh.

She stood up walking to the front of the table where Hermione was with Neville and Luna when the door burst open revealing the rest of the Weasley family. Ron was in the front of the group heading towards where the bodies were lined up for their families. Molly wailed loudly as she stroked the hair of her youngest and only daughter. With Arthur , Charlie, Percy and Ron grieving right behind her.

" Just what the hell are you doing here Weasley?" Dean Thomas asked frowning at Ron.

" Why don't you just turn around and go back out the door to where you came from."

Ron was turning red with anger. " Hey, I am here to mourn the death of my sister with my family."

"Well her family-

is already here-

so please leave" Fred and George said from behind him.

Molly rounded on the twins and looked furious.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY.''

'' WHAT A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY TO US.''

''WE WILL SPEAK ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR WHEN WE GET HOME AND BURY YOUR SISTER.''

Bill walked up and spoke to his mother. " I think not mum."

" Ginny asked that she be buried with family."

" And when we found out about your plans for Emma, we came to a decision and decided that our new family members will be buried by the cottage if any of us died during the final battle."

"WHAT!!" she screeched.

"This is all your fault" Ron yelled pointing at Emma.

"You let my sister die."

" Ronald Billius Weasley!" yelled Hermione.

" How dare you accuse Emma of killing your sister."

" If anyone is to blame then it is yours and the rest of your families fault."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement throughout the Great Hall.

"WHAT?"Molly looked at her with wide eyes.

"You saying I killed my own flesh and blood."

"You might as well have mum" George whispered.

"Yes. You never showed up for the fight with Voldemort and his Death eaters."

" We were being watched" Aurther tried to reason with his sons.

" I think that the surveillance was over with the moment Voldemort decided to attack Hogwarts dad" Bill shook his head in shame.

Molly shook with anger as she saw her eldest and twin sons grab the body of Ginny and move her away from them.

"Damn you Potter!" she mumbled.

" You ruined my plan to have the power of Potter and Black name and fortune."

She grabbed her wand and pointed it towards Emma, only to drop it when she noticed the entire crowd surround their savior and have their wands pointed straight at her.

"Leave, now." Emma said without any emotion.

Everyone stayed with their wands pointed at them till they left the Hall with some Aurors escorting them out the school grounds. Emma sat down and covered her face with her hands when she felt a tug on her hair and gurgling. She shot up and whirled around to come face to face with her godson who decided to change his eye color to emerald.

There were many squeals and giggles from the female population as baby Teddy reached out for her. Taking Teddy from his grandmother's arms, she started making silly faces at him and baby talking making everyone around her laugh. Andromeda dropped a bag by her side and left Emma to take care of Teddy while she went to her daughters' side.

" I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Tears trickled down her face as she bent down and kissed her forehead.

" But I can't take care of him."

"All of you are gone. Ted, and you along with Remus."

" I just can't handle holding him without thinking about you all."

"Andy?" Emma asked walking behind her with Teddy sleeping soundly on her shoulder.

"What.."

"Take good care of him Emma" she cut her off.

" Where every you go, please take good care of him."

And with a crack she was gone,leaving a shocked who quickly recovered and decided to ask Dumbledore about the hollows. Hermione caught up with her as she headed once again towards the Headmasters office. Once inside she heard a chuckle coming from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

" Ah, so you've notice have you?"

Hermione looked at the old Headmaster with confusion when Emma spoke up

" So you knew that this would happen?"

" Emma? What are you talking about?"Hermione looked between the two of them.

"I know for a fact that I lost the resurrection stone in the forest during the fight. And You as well as I know that I left the Elder wand here in the office last night."

" Yes, what does that have to do with what your talking about?"

"This."

Emma flicked her wrist and right on the table were the three Deathly hallows stacked neatly. There was a gasp as Hermione went and looked at the wand before searching all over the room for the wand we left here last night.

" Miss. Granger, you will not find the wand in any of my things here."

"The wand has gone to it's rightful and true owner along with the stone."

"What true owner?"

"Death my girl, death?"

Both Emma and Hermione raised their eyebrows at that last comment. Was he calling her death?

" No, my girl" He said chuckling.

" I mean you have been favored by death.."

Emma snorted.

" to hold the three hallows till your end."

"But sir, why Emma?" Hermione asked in thinking mode.

" Well who better, than someone who has faced death many times and did so willingly."

" Many fear death and do anything to try and stop it. Which is why people look for the hallows. They figure with the power of death they can avoid what they fear."

Emma conjured up a cot and placed Teddy in it then looked at the the items and grabbed the stone.

" I need to use this for some information sir."

Dumbldore looked at her with eyes twinkling.

" Why of course my girl, these are yours to do with what you wish."

Placing the stone on her lips she spoke one word turn the ring.

"Mum."

Immediately, a figure started walking down the stairs of the room and stopped right in front of all three of them.

" Yo."

She said grinning at her. Emma was looked like her mother with the red hair and emerald eyes. Now however,There seemed to be this mischievous and dangerous side to her. She also had a headband with some marking that looked like a leaf engraved on it.

" Are you my mum?"

" In a way yes" the figure answered.

" I am, Kushina Uzumaki. Kunoichi of Konoha."

Kunoichi? Isn't that Japanese for female ninja?

" Your Japanese?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

" No, but I was found in an island close to the elemental counties with no memory of my past."

"Fascinating" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Leaning on his chair examining the ninja before us. " So the elemental countries do exist."

"Thats right old man."

Dumbledore chuckled.

" I see, you seem to have taken some of James personality into you Mrs. Kushina."

"What?" Hermione interjected . "Professor, how do we know that this person is Lily. She said her name was Kushina," Hermione asked looking at Dumbledore with disbelief.

"Why do you look so young still?" Emma cut in from the argument she was sure going to start.

" It seem that the moment Voldemort attack hit me it sent me not only back in time but de-aged me to a six year old."

"Interesting, It seem when that curse by Voldemort occurred both of your magic mixed and thus created a portal to the Elemental."

" It seems that way. But that isn't why you called me right." Kushina looked at her daughter with pride and happiness.

" Right, I need to know where I should start looking for an entrance to these Elemental Countries? How does my brother look like? How do I get there? Oh wait, I can figure that last one on my own." She said looking sheepishly at her mum.

" You have the clues already."

"What?"

Hermione was in full thinking mode as she sat on the chair in the room. Mumbling to herself as she kept glancing at Kushina before sometimes nodding or shaking her head.

" She does this all the time." Emma said to her mum who was looking at her friend with curiosity.

" I got it!"

" Japan!" Hermione beamed with happiness.

" The entrance is on an island in Japan."

"Really?" Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"Yes she was found on a island. And some of the words she used were Japanese so it only makes sense."

" You got a smart friend there."

"And as for how he looks like."

" He has blond spiky hair, and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks."

" Why would he have whisker marks?" Hermione who as always, seemed too curious for her own good.

"That would be something that is forbidden for anyone from our village is suppose to talk about."

" Maybe you can find out when you get there and meet with the Hokage of Konoha from Fire country."

Kushina slowly disappeared from sight when Hermione looked up from writing all the stuff she thought was important in this conversation.

" Well then, we're heading for Japan Mione, Teddy." She exclaimed.

" But first ,we go to Gringotts.... he he he he he he."

**YAY! Other chapter is done Now they go looking for the entrance to the Elementals.**

**Oh many of those goblins aren't going to be happy to see the two of them there with the damage they caused not that long ago. XD**

**And to answer question about the age. Remember Emma is 17 going on 18 and Naruto is going to be 12. They will meet during the mission to Wave.**

**I update this chapter early so I can time to work on 'A Lonely Soul'. I am just having trouble with the last part. But no worries I will have it written. So please enjoy this fast update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone who has put my story on alert and favorites. XD**

**THANK YOU!! I didn't think anyone would want to read a story like this. Because it is different from what you see on fanfiction.**

**A/N: I own nothing but the idea for the story. T_T (so sad)**

"WHAT!" screamed Hermione rounding up on her friend.

"EMMA, ARE YOU INSANE! After what we did yesterday at Gringotts, I doubt they would want to have anything to do with us."

Albus was chuckling in his portrait.

" Quiet old man" Hermione growled before she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

Emma started laughing at her friend. This was the rare times where she actually talked back and yelled at a teacher. Not just any teacher, but the old Headmaster.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sir" she apologized over and over.

" It's alright my girl" he said while waving his hand.

" You were caught up in the I am curious as to what the two of you may have done to think that the goblins would refuse your requests?"

Hermione nervously twiddled her fingers as she looked anywhere but the portrait.

" These two did what no-one has ever done in the history of the wizarding world" a voice said from the other side of the room.

Turning around fast they came face to face with the recently deceased Headmaster Serverus Snape.

" They broke into Gringotts and stole a certain artifact from a vault."

" Ah, so you found it."

"YOU KNEW THE CUP WAS IN BELLATRIX"S VAULT!" Hermione looked at him demanding an answer.

" I had no clue which Horcrux it was and who it was given to for protection."

" But you had a 'guess' didn't you Dumbledore?" Emma spoke softly as she sat down next to the cot where Teddy was starting to stir from the comotion.

" Yes, I had a guess."

Emma picked Teddy up and held him while she grabbed the bag.

" Hermione, I think we should just get this over with. Lets get to the bank before those crazy reporters and fans start hounding us."

" Wait" Dumbledore called before they reached the door.

" I believe Miss. Granger and you would need a few books that will help you once you find that island in Japan."

"Why do we need..."

Hermione was cut off by the harsh remark of Snape.

" Granger, how do you expect to get to those Elemental countries?"

" Do you think they are hidden like we are to the muggle world?"

"Serverus, calm yourself. He means to say that the elementals are in another dimension."

" I do believe there is a book on my shelf that holds some knowledge about the elementals mations. I believe they called themselves shinobi and kunoichi's from these villages that do not exist here in our world."

Emma had a thought come into her head while hearing this.

" So are you saying some of those ninja's manage to get here from their world?"

"How?" Hermione questioned.

" A good question. One that not even they could answer."

" But they had their theories right?" Snape remarked.

" Yes they did, And in looking for a way to get home they created some sort of stone ring with seals around it . (**think stargate) **Not alone, no, It is said in the book that they were helped and worked together by what they called magic users. To operate and use this portal, you will need a big amount of chakra to open the portal. It was told within the book that our magic is similar to chakra, just more wild. The ninja focus chakra through hand signs and release it freely where we force it through out wands. So naturally to make sure their techniques didn't backfire they focus more on control then we have to."

After the explanation, Dumbledore looked at them over his half moon spectacles.

"We have seen through the years the great amount of magic Emma has had within her. She can open it with your help Miss. Granger."

" But I am not as powerful as Emma is" Hermione protested.

" No, but you will need your and her magic to be absorbed in each seals when they activate."

" I guess we can do that" Emma said while playing with Teddy in her arms.

" I will still want to look at that book" Hermione looked at the shelf with interest. Trying to figure out which book it was we needed.

" Ah please take the book this time, with my permission" he chuckled causing Hermione to redden with embarrassment.

With her blush receding, she proceeded towards the back of the room containing the book cases and started browsing through the shelves looking for the correct book. After 20 minutes of searching, she finally came across a titled 'The Legends of the Elemental Countries and it inhabitants.' Grabbing the book, she opens it and focuses on it contents.

Dumbledore looked at them happily till he turned serious.

" I warn you now Emma while Miss. Granger is busy."

" Be careful when you go through. A Powerful force so evil blasted through that ring fourteen years ago it caused a big Tsunami off the coast of Japan."

" I warn you now just in case that evil is still there when you get through."

"Okay" she nodded before she looked out the window before turning to her friend and clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Sorry to break your reading time Mione, but we really need to go" Emma said while pointing out the window.

Hermione walk to look out it to see many Ministry Officials with Fudge in the front heading to wards the castle doors. '_Ah what the fool would do to get his old job back'._

No doubt he figure pleading to the savior of their world would get him what he wanted. But that was not how things were going to work. Not anymore. The wizarding world was going to be in for a big change. Emma and Hermione said their goodbye's before getting their things and apparating right in front of bank.

As they went through the doors they were completely surrounded by goblins with weapons pointed straight at them.

" You two ' witches'" spat Griphook spat. " Have a lot of nerve to come back here after what you've done yesterday.

Emma looked at Griphook with glowing green eyes before she looks down at Teddy and whispers to him.

" I was hoping the traitorous little worm was done in by old moldyshorts."

Hermione turned to scold her friend while shaking her finger at Teddy who was laughing at the silliness of his godmother and friend.

" Teddy, you pay no attention to what Emma said ok."

All she got was a gurgling baby who was trying to reach for her finger.

" Ah, Miss Potter" a deep voice echoed from the back of the bank.

" I see you have finally come to get what you need from your vaults?"

"Ragnok!" Griphook squeaked with desbelief.

"These two are the ones responsi..."

" Enough Griphook" He snarled.

" The King knows what was going to happen. Not the extent of damage but he still knew."

Many of the goblins growled in disbelief and anger.

" Then why didn't he tell any of us?" one growled.

That is something Miss. Potter and the King discussed in the beginning of the summer."

" That was dangerous Emma" Hermione scolded her friend again.

" Yes but this needed to be done."

" And what did you do that allowed the Goblin King to look the other way with you entering and breaking into the bank.

FLASHBACK

Emma entered the bank as she checked her cloak was still hiding her features as she stopped in front of the desk.

" Yes, state your business."

" I need to speak to your King this instant."

The goblin sneered at her, which did nothing.

_' he, having Snape as a teacher for six years is good for something.' _she thought as she looked straight at him.

And why should he waist his time talking to you? What will he get out of it."

"Power" Emma answered unwavering.

The goblin looked at her intently for a few moments before he nodded his head and excused himself.

END FLASHBACK

"And how are you going to give them power Emma?'' Hermione asked in disbelief .

" You saw at the Ministry that we can't steal let alone give away our magic."

" We are leaving for good."

Emma turned to her friend.

" I don't plan to come back here unless they" she waved her hand in the direction of Ragnok need me to for something they need help with."

" I gave them the power of Potter and Black."

There were gasps that echoed throughout the room that seem to have some witches and wizards there trying to get money out to start rebuilding their lives.

"But what about you?'' Hermione asked wide eyed.

" You wont be a Potter anymore."

"She is still a Potter- Black by right and blood. She has just given the power the names hold to do with what we wish."

" Yes. This will change the wizarding world for the better, I hope."

"Don't worry Miss. Potter" a deep regal voice spoke.

" My king!" the goblin bowed.

" We will do what we agreed upon during our meeting."

So please follow Ragnok to get what ever it is you will need while I take care of the filth in presense."

Emma, Teddy and Hermione walked into another room and heard a loud wail as the doors closed behind them. She signed documents and did a blood ritual on both teddy and Hermione making Teddy her 'son' and Hermione her 'sister'. Hermione's bushy brown hair turned a bit darker and tamed a little with her brown eyes now sporting specks of green. While Teddy's hair seem to look like it was blown in the wind and sported the same green specks in his eyes. She thanked Ragnok after he gave her some muggle money and the plane tickets that were due to take off in three hours.

They went to muggle London and hailed for a taxi to take them to the airport. Teddy and Emma feel to sleep instantly as the plane was up in the air. While Hermione opened the book and stared reading with interest. After landing and hours of driving they were sitting in a hotel balcony in Ibusuki. Just south from there was a small island fifty miles away that the people here refuse to go near.

'_I bet they don't.' _she thought while looking at a small speck off in the distance.

" Well why don't we go to sleep before we go sightseeing."

" I mean this should be like a long awaited vacation" Emma yawned as she fell on her pillow, falling asleep instantly.

Hermione shook her head as she checked on Teddy, changing his nappy before putting him to bed with her following soon after.

The next few days brought so much joy and excitement as they went to the city near the village eating the food and seeing the culture. But this also brought the practice sessions that Hermione set every morning and in the evenings. It seems that in the book there were some training tips on how to summon up your chakra. With great concentration and meditation, we managed to get the feel of our energy flowing a bit differently within us. The next step was getting it to flow where we waned it to.

Days turned to weeks as both Emma and Hermione learned the basic arts chakra. Especially the water walking and tree climbing. The water walking was hilarious thing for the both of them. Hermione tended to fall in first then cause Emma to loose her concentration while she laughed at her friend. Emma ended up either falling from it, or being pulled down by the ankle by Hermione. The tree walking was harder, seeing as it was more of a gravity push before you summoned the chakra to keep you on the tree you were climbing on. Emma trained her fighting abilities with her chakra and found out it made it a bit easier. It also seem to increase their speed as they ran on the beach early in the morning.

" I think we should head out to the island really early in the morning" Emma said while taking a drink of water while making a bottle of milk for teddy.

" How are we going to get there?"

" I mean, those fisherman won't lend us a boat, let alone take us there."

" We walk there" Emma replied like it was the obvious thing in the world.

" We learned to walk on water Mione. I mean why learn it if were not going to use it."

Hermione blushed with embarrasment.

"Okay but were going to have to be very careful."

" There might be fisherman out at see while were 'walking on water'."

Emma shook her head as she looked down at her 'son' as he was in his last drops of milk.

" Come on little guy."

They walked back to the hotel at five to get a decent meal before going to sleep.

It was one in the morning when Hermione grabbed all their belongings and food they were taking with them and shrinking them before butting them in her bag. Emma grabbed Teddy before closing the door behind them and heading to their next destination. As they got to the shore line Emma checked to make sure she had the invisiblity cloak within reaching distance. Both summoned chakra to their feet and began jogging at a decent pace.

It was 5:30 when they were about one mile from the shore of the island when they spooted a small fishing boat. And it seem that the fisherman spotted them seeing as he did a double take. But when he looked back at the spot. All he saw was open sea.

Emma, Hermione and Teddy walked carefully onto the shores under the invisibility cloak.

" That was a close one" Emma said as she handed Teddy to hermione.

" Now we look for that ring."

" It big, round made of rock with a bunch of seals on it right?" Emma asked while staring off a distance away.

" Of course didn't you listen to the Headmaster?"

" Well then I guess we head in the direction where that round rock is up that hill" she replied ignoring her friend.

Hermione huffed causing Teddy to laugh and clap.

" I hate it when she does that."

It took them another half hour to get to the ring. When they stepped toward it, they saw the different seals it had on it.

"Hm" hermione walked around the thing.

" This should be interesting to see if it works."

"Okay Emma" she said as she placed Teddy on the ground a safe distance to the side.

" The seals are symbols of hand signs and a strange writing I can't make out."

" What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"All it says it to open the way for magic is to swipe blood of those who wish to go through. Then we send our magic to the ring which will absorb the blood and open the seals one at a time."

Hermione looked at her friend then back at the ring before she snaps her fingers.

" Of course."

" That is why no one even if they were a witch and wizard could open the ring."

" The ones who help create this for the ninja's that were here spoke parseltongue."

Oh! well I guess that explains why Hermione wasn't able to read the writing.

Hermione went to her back and brought out a small knife before coming with Teddy in her arms. Emma grabs Teddy as Hermione holds his hand to make a small cut on his hand making him cry.

" I'm sorry sweetie" she whispered as they brought him and swiped his hand on the ring before they healed his wound.

Hermione and Emma did the same before they stood on opposite ends of the rings placing their hands on the edge before releasing their magic. There was a slight humming noise before the seals began to glow one after another. Once the last seal was activated, a Bright light burst through shooting up to the sky.

Once getting their vision back from the sudden burst of light they looked at eachother before grabbing their things and Teddy before walking through the gate. Hermione grabbed a handful of Emma's shrit as they stepped on the ring. Once they walked in the light dissappated and returned to normal.

Elemental Country- Whirlpool

A bright light burst and pulsed through the air as three figures managed to land on their feet as they dropped to the ground.

" That was close" Hermione exclaimed slightly shakened.

Oh man" Emma sighed sadly.

Hermione turned and gasped as she saw what was once a village.

Land of Rain- Akatsuki

A pair of sharingan eyes looked to the direction of where whirlpool once layed.

" This power"

" I remember someone who had a similar power."

* * *

**Well there we go another chapter. I hope you know who it was in the end. XD**

**Naruto and Emma will meet in the next chapter. SO YAY!!! I know people are wondering when he was going to show up. No worries.**

**I was wondering if anyone wouldn't mind me keeping Haku alive in this story. it would be great for someone like Teddy to have. Isn't his metamophmagus like a kekkei genkai? Have Haku be like a mentor to the little **

**Just a thought. I would really like your insight on this for the next chapter. Since they will all meet eachother on Wave soon.**

**So press that button and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY MOLY!! I am so freaking out with all you who like my story to put it on favorites, alert, and everything else. XD**

**REMINDER: I own nothing. Naruto and Harry Potter belong to their rightful owners.**

_(Letters or notes)_

_'Thoughts'_

**demon talk**

**~memories~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as many of you got your wish. Thankyou for helping me decide on Haku's fate.**

* * *

The three of the dimensional travelers walked through piles upon piles of rubble that were once buildings to shops and homes that lay scattered around. Weapons, toys, and shredded clothing within and around the destruction were covered with specks and splatters of blood crusted on them.

" No one has been here for quite a long time from the look of this place" Hermione whispered as she grabbed Emma's free hand." And from what Dumbledore told me..."

Emma looks around with shock and sadness."Whatever destroyed this place, was powerful enough to spread into our dimension through the ring."

" WHAT!"

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

" He told me about a dark power that mysteriously caused a tsunami in japan."

Hermione frowned at this piece of information. " That was just over ten years ago right?" Realization hit her in an instant, "That must have been the reason why those people refused to take us to the island. They were frightened by the dark power that we felt lingering around there and here too."

Emma nodded her head and watched as Hermione trembled in fear.

" D-d-do you t-think it's still out there?"

Sighing, Emma headed towards a building that was still holding about three-fourths of itself up and could be considered still livable for the time being.

" Oh I have a feeling that it is still out there." She looks for the tent they used as their home during the war and sets it up before walking in there and placing Teddy in the playpen and sitting on the couch. While sitting on the couch pondering what she discovered, Hermione is setting the protection around the tent.

" Salvio Hexia....Protego Totalum....Repelo Muggletum...Muffliato."

" I don't know why. but something doesn't feel right about the whole thing" Emma said with a frown.

Hermione walked up and sat down near the edge before unshrinking one of the trunks and opening the latch.

" You know, I should yell at you demanding for answers right now. But, I've learned to trust your instincts since the war. I set up all the incantations and wards surrounding the building."

Emma nodded, looking at her godson before standing and entering the trunk to release their familiars. Up in the tent, Hermione went to the kitchen and started cooking something to eat when she heard Emma yell and loud thumps and crashes of things breaking. Turning around, Hermione sees Crookshanks running out the trunk with a small two tailed crup attached to it's tail. Following them was a Nundu running right behind them happily.

Teddy squealed and kicked his little legs laughing at the familiars.

"BASTET!" Emma said coming out of the trunk. "Stop chasing Crookshanks. AMMUT! Let go of his tail this instant."

Bastet turned around and walked up to her new master. Ammut, meanwhile, let go and ran to the playpen trying to get to hers. Emma walks up to the crup and places her in the playpen smiling down at the scene. The crup was on it's hind legs barking and licking Teddy making him laugh.

" I'm surprised that you named them after Egyptian gods" Hermione said as she levitated the food to the center table.

" I always loved learning about Egypt in grade school. And then I got to learn more when I met Bill."Emma replied

Hermoine nodded in understanding" Right, since he was a curse breaker in Egypt for a while." grabbing and placing the food for the familiars on the ground.

" He still goes back there when he's needed" Emma smiled at the sleeping infant with the crup right beside him.

" What are we gonna do now?" Hermione asked as she sat down and started serving herself some food.

" We can't stay here long" Emma sighed, serving herself as well.

" Well, we are going to learn what happened here for one thing. And in order to do that we will need to leave this place and find some civilization and do some digging."

"And your brother?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her drink.

" She said she escaped and became a ninja in Konoha. So we will need directions to our destination."

" But what about Teddy?" Hermione frowned nervously. " I mean we can both go separately and gather whatever information we can......"

" But you would rather we both go together" Emma fell back on the sofa rubbing her face.

"This is one of the times I wish we would have brought Kreacher...."

A pop was heard and both of them yelped before jumping up with wands in hand pointed at a house elf who was breathing heavily.

" Mistress... called.....Kreacher?"

KONOHA-

All Naruto wanted to do was sleep. If someone told him this morning that his life was gonna turn upside down, he would have told them that that they were crazy. He never expected the ramification of taking the Forbidden scroll. He now knows the truth. He knows why the village always look at him with hate, anger, and fear. He knows because even now, he sees it from the ninjas that he passed by heading home from the Hokage tower. As he gets to his apartment, he goes directly to his room, he haphazardly takes his jacket off and throws it on a chair.

A thump is heard along with some movement, like it was rolling away. Looking down he See's a small scroll he took along with the Forbidden scroll. It seemed to have mysteriously appeared... like magic. When he first saw it he paid no attention to it till he saw his name was written on the scroll. And figured that since his name was on it, the scroll was meant for him. Picking up the scroll he bites his thumb and smears his blood over the seal, opening it. An empty basin appeared on his drawer along with little tube filled with silvery liquid. Turning to the scroll he begins to read.

_( Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am no longer of this world. My name is Kushina Uzumaki... your mother.)_

"My mom?" he whispered to himself shakily sitting on his bead.

_There is something important that I must tell you. Kushina Uzumaki was the name I was given when I was found in the land of whirlpool. I had no memories of who I was , or where I came from. As the years went my memories began coming back to me that made no sense. Some of the things these people did should be impossible, but that was not the case for me. Because I could do what they could do. I ended up, with the help of your father, remembering my past. My real name is Lily Evans-Potter. Wife to James Potter, and Mother to Emma Lily Potter, your sister._

" I have a sister."

"I wonder what she looks like?"

_I am getting a bit carried away right there. You had a sister._

"Had? She's......dead?"

_I say had because some evil man wanted to kill your sister so we went into hiding. We were eventually found and James tried to give me time to get Emma and leave. He died a few seconds later, and The Dark Lord came to room where we were hiding. Set on killing your sister. I begged for him to spare her and kill me insteadm but it was all in vain. He attacked me and somehow managed to not only de-age me to a six year old but also send me to the past in to the elemental countries. How is that possible? I have no Idea. But that is how I came to become a member of the Uzumaki clan._

_With me being here, your sister was left all alone in her crib with a killer right in front of her. She was just one years old. There is no way she would be able to defend herself. When I remembered my last memory I cried for days in my room. My baby was gone. My flesh and blood didn't get a chance to grow up and have a future of her own. But I had so many friends that helped me through the grief who knew of my true past._

_I know that they are watching over me and would have wanted me to be happy and move on with my life. It was just so hard for me in the beginning. But your father was a patient and caring man. _

Here, Naruto stopped to gather his thought on what he just found about his mother and his only sibling. " A crazy man wanted my sister dead?Why would he go through all that to hunt them down? What is it that my mom can do that others can't?" Deciding he needed more information, he continues to read

_I believe we are getting a bit off topic here....sorry. I believe you have a basin bowl and tubes of memories that were released when you opened the scroll. Thats right memories. That is one of my abilities that I can do. You see I am a witch. I grew up as a wand waving, pointed hat wearing, potion brewing,broomstick flying witch. You may have the magical blood within you to my son. Have you ever done anything strange when you were scared or upset?_

Naruto thought and remembered one time when he remembered strange event. He was being chased by villagers who were throwing fruits and vegetables at him because he accidentally knocked a box of produce all over the road. As he ran he thought about how he wished he was in his room where it was safe and sound. He vividly remembers almost immediately after thinking that he found himself in his room away from the angry villagers.

He also recalls there were times when food would mysteriously appear ready for him to eat when he didn't get his money on time. In those time, he swore he could see big floppy ears and huge round eyes look at him before it vanish with a pop. He had convinced that couldn't be real because that thing stop coming a few months ago.

_If you have then you are a wizard. Now, I left these memories for you to know what we look like and tell you more about who you really are. Pour the memories in the basin bowl and lean in if you wish to see the truth._

Naruto grabbed the tube and poured the contents in the bowl. He then leaned over the bowl and felt a tug on his body and felt face first on a hard floor.

~memories~

Picking himself up he looks around and See's that he is in a room with a an old man that reminds him of 'old man Hokage'. With a man with messy black hair and blue eyes sitting on the opposite side of the old man with a woman with red hair and green eyes holding a baby that through the blanket can see the green eyes and a tuft of red hair as well.

"Whats this about Dumbledore?" the man said looking nervously to the woman and child.

" I'm afraid the Dark Lord has found out about the prophecy and the names of the two children born July 31 st" the old man...Dumbledore was answered sadly

"You and the Longbottoms will need to go into hiding till it is safe.I believe you will need a secret keeper to keep your location hidden."

"y-yes, we wanted Sirius to do it, but he thinks that The Dark Lord will suspect him immediately and go after him for the location" The female said nervously while holding the baby as if it was going to disappear any minute. "So we decided that Wormtail would be our secret keeper."

"I trust him as my friend, that he will never betray us just like the others."~

The image faded and he found himself in a home with a tree decorated by the window.~ He heard a loud meow and a crash of something brake with a squeal of laughter from what sounded like a baby heading in his direction. He looked around trying to find somewhere to hide but was stopped when he saw a woman with red hair and beautiful green eyes looking in the direction of the noise with a camera in hand smiling.

A door opened and out zoomed a baby girl with similar read hair and green eyes as the woman riding on a broom with a man chasing after her. The woman lifts the camera laughing and takes a picture of the hilarious scene.

"Come now Emma, you nearly killed the cat already."

'_Emma? My sister?'_

"Oh James, this is what we get when your genes are mixed in." The woman scolded the man lightly.

"It's clear she is going to be a Quidditch freak just like you" She sighed as she stepped to the baby lifting her up as she stops by her father.~

The room seems to dissolve and he found himself in once again some where completely different than before. ~ He found himself standing in a temple with a elder looking man with graying hair talking to a young girl. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl because she looked like that woman in those other memories.

"Kushina, You should learn to put your pranks aside and study for the exams at the ninja academy."

_'Kushina?'_

_'Mom'_

He walked closer to her, trying to take in her appearance completely. When all of a sudden he feels this incredible amount of chakra that was making it hard for not only Kushina but him as well breathe. The elder man stood with great speed and before he could take one step the entire building began to shake roughly and you could hear screaming and commands being yelled at from outside.

" W-what's going on?" naruto asks as he tries to shake the feeling away.

" This chakra feels evil."

Naruto was cut from his thoughts as he heard footsteps and saw that the man opened the door and pushed his mother inside.

" You must get as far away as you can Kushina."

"Whatever you do, don't look or come back."

Naruto ran in the room and saw the fear and sadness in his mothers eyes. Like she knows she is never going to see him or anyone of these people again.

The image of his young mother dissolved and he was standing next to a woman wearing a dark dress and was holding a hand on her stomach smiling as she was heading down the hallway.

_'Wow, Thats what my mom looks like. And I'm in her belly' _he thought as he followed her hearing voices in the next room. He stops when Kushina stops to hear what is being said.

"I thought it was great. Each character really seems like a page of your own life, sensei. It almost reads like an autobiography." a Young rich male voice said.

"Yeah but... it didn't sell at all. Maybe I should try and sex up the sequel a little, thats my real forte after all." The other deeper voice answered back sheepishly.

_' I wonder who's talking?'_

"The way the protagonist refused to give up, even at the end...that was really cool. He's just like you sensei."

"Heheh...you think so?"

"Actually I was thinking.."

"Hm?"

"we want to raise our child to be like the one in your book!"

Naruto's curiosity getting the better of him leaned over and fell on the floor in shock. Right there in front of him was his Hero, the Fourth Hokage. And the other man he called his Sensei, has to be none other then the Sannin Jiraiya.

"What the..."

" Thats why we decided to name him after the main character in your book."

"What do you think?" Minato ask his Sensei.

Naruto stays still wanting to hear everything stayed as still as a statue.

" A-are you sure about this? It was just a random name I came up with while I was eating ramen-" Jiraiya asks as he stand from his chair.

" Naruto..." the voice of his mother says from behind him he turns to look straight at her to hear her finish talking.

"It's a beautiful name."

Minato smiles at his Sensei as kushina comes closer.

" Kushina..." the sannin says as he looks at her put a hand on her belly lovingly.

" HAHA... Hoo boy." Jiraiya scratches his head embarrassed. " If I named him, that makes me his godfather right? Are you sure you want that on your heads?" he asked the couple.

"Absolutely!"

"Your a man with true skill..An example we should all follow. I can' think of a finer shinobi than you."

The image dissolves and he fell a pull once again lifting him up. As he starts leaving he hears a voice of his mother.

" Know that I love you with all my heart Naruto and will always be proud of you."

"Even tough I am not with you physically,i am always with you."

"I just wish your sister was with you" was all he could hear before he landed flat on his back thinking of what he just heard and saw.

His hero, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was his father? And He had one of the Great Sannin as a godfather? The textbooks say the Fourth defeated the nine-tailed fox. But he just found out that all of that is a complete lie. He didn't beat the fox at all. He sealed it, inside me....his son. Why would he do something like that?

Why?

Why?

Naruto kept repeating the word over and over in his head.

'' Should I talk to old man Hokage about this?" Naruto asked the ceiling he was staring at.

"No! He should've been the one to tell me everything about my family."

" I will go to the academy and find out who my sensei and teammates will be, and continue my life as if I know nothing at all."

Naruto went to his bed and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a family he knows he would never have. He had no idea that his family was heading in his direction.

Five Months later

Two females walked up to a restaurant in Wave country ordering food and waiting in a table by the exit. Many of the occupants stopped their talking and bantering to take a good look at these mysterious people who seem to hide themselves in cloaks. When a group if eight men made of bandits heard the feminine voices order, they moved towards their 'prey' and surrounded them.

" What have we here boys" a gruff voice that sat beside the female wearing the emerald color cloak. I do believe we have some females who are all alone with no one to keep an eye on them in case anything bad happens to them" he smirked as the cloaked figure fidgeted beneath him. Thinking he was making her frightened he continued to speak.

" It's been along time since we have had any fun around here boys, don't you think?"

The men not only surrounding us laughed but the entire room did as well.

" Why not come with us and do what we tell you then we may let you leave here alive" the voice leaned in and whispered.

"Oh look, Jin! The one in the blue seems to be scared she's shaking." A voice that seemed to come from a man no older than twenty four with a bandanna tied around his head and scars littering his face.

" Don't be scared little kitten. We're gonna do the same thing to you after we're done with your friend first."

Before they knew it, the blue cloaked figure stood up and pointed a stick right at the mans throat making everyone laugh.

"What are you gonna do with a wittle stick, Poke us to death?" the man named Jin mocked as he moved his arm around the others cloaked figure shoulders.

"DO you really want to do that with me holding your friend hostage."

"Really?" the Emerald cloaked figure spoke making the other flick her other wrist slightly beneath her own.

"I must say Mione, you have been getting angry a lot more lately" the voice said to her companion.

"yes. well I hate the fact that all the places and people we've met so far seem to think lowly of us just because were female" Hermione huffed.

"True. And we showed them exactly why they are mistaken when they think.... they can get away without any harm."

" Unless they give us information we seek."

Jin grabbed the shoulder of the Emerald cloaked figure who threatened him and his men and whispered.

"Do you really think you have a chance against all of us in this room with just the two of you?"

The room was filled with men standing and holding weapons chuckling.

"Yes, yes we can"

She lifts her hand and says "IMMOBULUS!"

Every single one of them freeze in the position they are in. many of the bandits try to move and look at the cloaked figure wide eyed. The figure managed to break loose of her hold and put her hand on Jin's mouth to release her hold on it loose. They needed information and he seem to be the leader of this place.

"We want to know, where is Konoha?"

"W-what?"jin asked struggling against an invisible hold.

"We want to know the direction it is to the village hidden in the leaves. Is that so hard to understand?" Hermione huffed in annoyance.

Jin looked at her and back at the emerald figure and was going to tell her off when he felt this strange sensation in his head.

_'You will give me the information I see.'_

"What are...what...is?'' Jin struggled causing Hermione too turn and gasp at the sight.

_'Which direction is konoha?'_

"I think somewhere north or south I ….I don't know" He said shaking with fear and horror.

"Emma! Are you using the Imperious curse on him?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"There's a man named Tazuna went about two weeks ago to Konoha to hire some ninja's to keep him and his men safe while he build his bridge."

_'Really'_

Emma was told everything about a man named Gato who hired assassins to take the bridge builder out. This guy was beyond scum. Not only did he hire these professionals, but it seem that he is going to betray the one's he hired with these bandits who were heading out to meet Gato and head to the bridge in an hour.

"You have been a great help" she said as she released her hold and began walking towards the door with Hermione walking right behind her.

" Lets go." she said walking out the door when the owner came out shakily placing their food on the table looking around with wide eyes. Hermione grabbed the food dropping gold coins on the counter before heading straight towards the door when Jin spoke.

" Don't think your gonna get away with making a fool of us" he growled as the spell began wearing off and he and his men began to move a bit to break free.

" We know wh....."

"Close your eyes sir" hermione said looking straight at the resturaunt owner.

The man frightened by the women did as he was told ducking his head behind the counter.

"OBLIVIATE!"

All the men were left face slacked and glassy eyed as she continued on her way. As they apparated back back to their hidden camp site, Kreacher grabbed the food and entered the tent to set it out. Emma got to the entrance when she noticed that Hermione stayed where she was biting he lip nervously. Sighing, Emma turned and sat on a rock nearby.

"I asked you if you were sure of using the imperius curse on people was what you really wanted to do."

"Yes... but, did-did you have to scare and force them like that? I mean, maybe we should have thought about this more carefully."

Emma shook her head at her friend, "Listen,we saw the moment we left the island of Whirlpool just what kind of people we are dealing with here Obviously, these people here have abilities or Jutsu's according to that book were were given said And I rather what we have against them in order to stay alive here."

"I know" Hermione sighed before she frowned and began walking inside " But I don't have to like it."

Chuckling, Emma walked in to have a nice meal with her family. As they were eating and chatting they felt it. This demonic energy seem to be radiating from the direction of that bridge we were told was being built. This energy was the same that lingered in the dead island, just more intense. Bastet, Crookshanks, Ammut and Teddy all looked in the direction and were growling and whimpering. Kreacher grabbed Teddy and started playing with him to keep him occupied. The three familiars turned and sat around them in defence formation.

"All of you, stay here and take care of Teddy while were gone." Emma said walking out the door with Hermione right behind her.

Both girls ran as fat as they could to the location they were heading to anyway. As they got closer Hermione turned them invisible so they wouldn't see us stand nearby. Emma and Hermione looked around and noticed that there were two groups. It was while they were looking at the groups when Hermione noticed people heading this way from the unfinished part of the bridge.

"That must be that Gato person those thugs were talking about."

" So then some of these nust be those ninjas hired to protect that Tazuna person while the others are the one's he hired to kill him off."

Hermione looked at the grou trying to figure out who was who as she listened to Gato mock the man called Zabuza who seem to have both arms broken. She narrowed her eyes at the man in anger as he walked up to the dead body lying on the floor and bent his leg back to kick it. She blinked a few times when he stumbled back when his leg connected to a black wall that seemed to surround the body. He stared at the blackness only to see a flash of eerily glowing green eyes before dissappearing.

"What sort of ninja trick is this Zabuza?" He asked.

Zabuza looked at Haku's body wide eyed ''what the?"

_'Do you wish to save him?' _a female voice echoed in his head.

Zabuza shook his head muttering about crazy voices in his head. Causing Hermione to turn to look at her sister only to see her eyes glowing as she focused on the body.

"Emma?" she whispered nervously.

Hermione turned when she heard the boy in a orange jumpsuit yelling at Zabuza.

" Why you. After everything he did. Haku lived for you!"

" You were the most important thing in the world to him."

"And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all."

"While he was sacrificing everything for you. You never felt anything at all for him?"

The boy looked at him with sad eyes as tears dripped down his face.

"And if... I become strong. Does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are?"

" He threw his life away. And for what?"

" For you and your dream." he said shaking his head.

"Man that is so wrong. So wrong."

The boy looked up and noticed the man was crying himself after the little speech.

'_he seems to have a way with words like you in the wizarding world Emma' _Hermione thought as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Hermione continued to watch the going on around her while Emma stayed focus on the boy. She cheered silently as Zabuza charged and attacked the thugs as he charged for Gato. When the body of Gato fell into the river she watched Zabuza turn and drag himself slowly toward Haku.

_' So this is goodbye at last'_

_(not yet)_

_' Not once did I ever thank you"_

_(you still can)_

_'Forgive me for that'_ he thought before he fell into darkness.

"Zabuza." A familiar voice called.

"Zabuza!"

Opening his eyes, he see's Haku smiling down at him.

" What the hell?" He barked out as he stood up to look around and noticed they were in their base.

_'How the hell did we end up back here?'_

" Um, you might want to think about clothes" Haku said smiling at him.

"We tend to wake up naked here, and when you wish for clothes they just appear in front of you."

Zabuza looked down and noticed that he indeed was naked. He thought of his clothes and put them on when they appeared like Haku said.

"I know we were fighting against Kakashi and his little genin team on the bridge just a few minutes ago."

" How did we end up back here? Was it all a dream?"

"No, that was very real" a female voice echoed around the room.

'_that voice!'_

_'thats the one I heard in my head'_

"Where are you? Who are you?" Zabuza demanded looking around for the culprit.

" I am right here" She said coming out from the shadows in the corneer of the room.

Zabuza and Haku looked stunned at the young lady in front of them that had her red hair tied up in a ponytail with curls in the ends. She had a black flowing dress that glittered like the night sky with twinkling stars. But what made her stand out were her black wing with red tips that sprouted from her back and Emerald eyes.

"As for who I am" she tilted her head to the side thinking.

"I am Emma.....Master of death."

"So then were dead. And you've come to take us to the afterlife" Haku asked curiously.

" Yes and no" Emma answered looking at Zabuza who was staring right back at her.

"What do you mean?"

Emma broke eye contact to look at Haku "You have been given a choice to stay or go back."

Back?

" What about Zabuza?"

"If he stays, then I will …."

"No!" Zabuza said keeping his eyes on Emma.

"Zabuza?"

"Go back Haku! You don't belong here yet."

"But..."

Zabuza turned and walked to the door and stopped " live for your own dream Haku."

"And thank you for helping me try to fulfill mine …. my friend."

Haku looked at Zabuza wide eyed and noticed him crying as he looked out the door.

" Goodbye."

And he was gone with a few steps, leaving Haku and Emma alone. Haku cried silently not noticing the walls around him dissolve into blackness. He looked up when he heard footsteps walking away and ran after Emma as she headed toward a speck of light that got bigger the closer they got.

BACK ON THE BRIDGE

Kakashi walked toward the body of Zabuza after they and the village scared the remaining thugs away. He stopped when he heard gasps from the people behind him. Turning around with a kunai in hand. He noticed two cloaked figures by Haku's body. The one in blue was on the ground with a stick in her hand waving it around the body. While the other stood there looking straight at him emitting a dark power around her. As he stared at her he saw a silouete of the Death god right behind her.

Kakashi noticed Naruto heading closer to the figure cloaked in green.

" Stay where you are Naruto!" Kakashi warned.

At the name Kakashi noticed the one cloaked in green turn in Naruto's direction. Fearing for his students he poofed right in front of Naruto, arms up to fight if necessary. A soft moan came from the floor and everyone's attention went to the body of Haku who began to move and opened it's eyes.

Kakashi and Naruto stared in complete shock. That technique went right through him. How could he still be alive?

_'That person cloaked in green....'_

_'Could she have saved have done this?' _Kakashi thought as his arms limply fell to the side.

"Welcome back Haku" The cloaked figure said as she removed her hood to reveal red hair and green eyes to everyone there.

There was a whisper of '' Kushina/ Mom''

right beside her as she turned back to look at them.

Hermione slowly helped Haku stand. They were the only one not effected by the spokens words.

All around, there several emotions going on, For Kakashi it, was schock and disbelief,along with Naruto. Sakura and the villagers were mostly confused and wanted to ask so many questions but knew better. Sasuke simply was suspicious of the newcomers and didnt trust them. Suddenly, a thump a was heard that broke the tense silence and everyone looked to the source only sweatdrop as Naruto seemed to have fainted.

"Only Naruto." sighed Sakura, shaking her heard in exasperation. Everybody was too busy looking at Naruto to see that Kakashi had fainted as well and would it be about ten minute before anyone notice him.

**

* * *

**

**Ah I can't wait to write that. **

**But first my other story is nearly complete. So ecpect it hopefully by sunday or monday at the latest. (cross your finger)**

**Well there you have it people. The family reunion people have been waiting for.****I know I have. I wonder how everyone will react when they see a clone Kushina literally walk through the Konoha gates? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I am so happy that many of you like my story. I hope that this chapter will be to your liking as well. And I am so so so so so so sorry for taking nearly a year to update this story. But real life got the best of me last year.

A/N: I own nothing here. T_T. Sadly Naruto and Harry Potter belong to someone else.

* * *

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

Four days have passed since the incident on the bridge. These strangers, who we now know as Hermione, Emma and Teddy the baby have explained their situation to us. Apparently they are heading to Konoha to look for someone. That someone just happened to be Naruto Uzumaki.

I don't know what to think. It doen't feel like a coincidence that the person they are looking for was in my team. Speaking of my teammates, all of them have been acting strange since those three arrived. The most drastic being Naruto himself. I have only caught glimpses of him in the last few days. He seems to spend time either outside, or in the guest room.

It's obvious to everyone why doing this though. He is avoiding Emma.

Kakashi- sensei is also acting weird. He keeps looking at the new group in shock like he is seeing a ghost.I notice he mostly staring at Emma for minutes at time, only to shake his head and frown in concentration.

Sauske-kun just seems to be suspicious of them like they could be the enemy. Not that I blame him. They did heal our enemy,Though at the time they were betrayed by Gato, so that shouldn't matter.

"SHANNARO!" inner Sakura yells .

This whole situation sucks and I'm not getting any answers.

'_Who is this person Kakashi called when he saw Emma, Kushina?'_

Naruto also called Emma mom. _'Was this Kushina Naruto's mother's name or two separate people?'_

_'What exactly is Emma's relation to Naruto?'_

End SAKURA'S P.O.V

The fifth day had started and nearly everyone except Naruto was in the dining room table serving themselves breakfast that Tsunami made for everyone.

" Oh! Naruto" she says putting down the cups smiling, noticing that he was finally down from upstairs. "Please sit, the food is ready."

The entire room is quiet as Naruto just stands there staring at Emma before he turns and walks out the door with a slam. Nobody moved until a hand slammed on the table.

"Why that little..."

Emma stands and walks out the door slamming it in the process as well. Everyone turns to Look at the remainder of the her group to see their reaction only to sweat drop as they watch Hermione and Teddy still eating their breakfast.

"What?" Hermione asks as she looks up, finally noticing their attention on her

"That is tame to what I've seen her do. She's just upset"

shrugging her shoulders before cleaning some of Teddy's face.

Everyone gets a bigger sweat drop on the back of their heads thinking they don't want to see her when she is furious. After a while everyone goes back to eating while kakashi stares at the door way.

Naruto sits up on the tree branches staring off into space when he hears footsteps come closer and stop below him.

Emma sits on the ground below him resting her head on the tree trunk closing her eyes. Both of them stayed in their positions for about twenty minutes before Emma sighed.

" I know you have questions you want to ask".

"I..don't..know where to begin" he replied softly.

Once again they were silent for a few more minutes before Naruto asked his first question.

"How did you find me here in Wave?"

Emma opened her eyes and frowned in thought.

"Actually we followed the chakra here."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

" The chakra we felt that has tainted the land of Whirlpool."

Naruto tensed.

" What do you know about what happened there?"

Emma looked up at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

_' Why does he sound so guarded about that?'_

"Not much but what we saw when we were there."

" Barren land from the tainted chakra. The same that we felt and followed on the bridge."

She saw him stiffen and narrowed her eyes.

_'It seems like there is more to this tainted chakra than I thought.'_

_'But what does it have to do with Naruto?'_

Emma was deep in thought trying to figure out what was going on when Naruto's next question broke her out of it.

"Why are you looking for me?"

" I am looking for my half brother."

Naruto begins to tremble.

_'There is no way that this girl is who she says she is. She can't be._'

"Who are you?" he asks shakily.

" My name is Emma Lily Potter. Daughter of James Potter and Lilly Evans-Potter also known as Kushina Uzumaki to you."

" Your LYING, you CAN'T be" he yelled as he jumped from the tree pointing at her.

" What the hell you little git." Emma ground out.

" What do you mean I'm lying. I know myself a lot more than anyone else."

Naruto was red with anger and disbelief.

"There's just no way that you can be here."

"Emma was clenching and unclenching her fist. "Why the hell not?"

"Just stop it. I'm not gonna fall for your stupid claim." Naruto yelled .

Emma jumped up, "Goddammit, why don't you bloody believe me when I say that I'm your bloody sister?"

"BECAUSE SHE"S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Naruto was scowling at her with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Emma stood there looking at him with an open mouth. Well that was news to her. Why is it that people want her dead?

"Wait...what?" She was looking all over her body poking and pinching herself mumbling "Do I look dead? I don't feel dead."

Naruto was shaking from head to toe with his head down.

" There's no way she should have survived the situation she faced the night she was left alone after Lily died."

"What do you know about the night Lily Potter died?" she frowned, causing Naruto to looking at her curiously with tears in his eyes before taking out the letter and handing it to her.

Emma appears thoughtful after reading the letter which explained a pensieve that held her memories.

"I can see where you thought that I was dead."

She takes out the letter she found in Grimmuald Place and places the letter beside each other on the ground. Naruto curiously walks behind her and and stares at both letters. The writing was exactly the same.

_'Could this really be real?'_ he thought as his heart started beating faster.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a picture was shoved in front of him. He was in shock. It was a picture of his mother with a baby girl with red hair and green eyes sitting on her lap and a man with messy black hair and blue eyes right beside them.

And they were MOVING!

A smile started to spread across his face as tears ran down his cheeks.

_' This IS real'_ he cried.

Emma put the picture down and hug him from behind placing her chin on top of his head. She felt Naruto stiffen for a few seconds before relaxing and leaning into the embrace. Both siblings stayed in that position till they heard the rumbling of a hungry stomach. Smiling, Jade grabs her pouch and takes gold coins and drops them in Naruto's hand. Causing said boy to look wide eyed at the money and back at her.

"I believe we haven't eatened breakfast yet" she chuckled as Naruto laughed looking sheepish.

"So why don't you go a get something for the both of us to eat kiddo."

Nodding, Naruto turned and ran in the direction of the town and disappeared from her sight. Sighing Emma walked back a few steps and lean on the tree trunk.

"Glad that it wasn't as bad as I thought."

She was interrupted by a male voice above her, "True, that could have gone a lot worse."

Jumping, Emma looks up to see Kakashi staring down at her with his one eye from a tree branch.

"Naruto's been through a lot growing up."

"And having a family has always been his dream. I hope for your sake that you are telling the truth about this."

The 'or else you will suffer the consequences' was left out, but you could still tell. Especially as he was looking at her threateningly with his eye.

" Yeah cause it's obvious that your not the answer for this either" she retorted frowning at the man.

Emma stood and straightened herself up and stepped closer to Kakashi. " Do not threaten me" she whispered .

" I have seen what happened on the bridge. You along with those other children showed no emotion for my brother."

" That girl Sakura, just ran right by him without a care for his well being to get to her precious Sauske."

"What does that say about you" she jabbed a finger at his chest pushing him back a little, trying to calm her emotions down as she sensed Naruto coming back.

Emma took a deep breath and walked around Kakashi who was stunned at the confrontation. She released some of her magic as she spoke with the Jounin instructer. She smiled as she saw Naruto coming with bags of food. Upon reaching her she turned and noticed that Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

" I bought some of the best food in the entire world" he exclaimed as he set the bag down.

Emma sat on her knees and stuck her hand in the bag and brought out ….

"RAMEN" Naruto smiled as he held one cup himself stroking it gently.

Shaking her head Emma sat down and grabbed the necessary items from her and Naruto to heat up the water for their lunch. They stayed out there for about an hour, before going back to the house where everyone else was waiting.

Upon entering the house every single pair of eyes locked on to them making Naruto feel uncomfortable. A sigh escaped from Hermione's mouth as Emma smiled cheekily at her.

"You both are stubborn and hard headed people, aren't you."She shook her head as she turned back to playing with Teddy who was sitting on the Haku's legs in front of her.

"You know, I would take offense to that if I were anyone else."

Emma looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"But you aren't anyone else." Hermione replied as she patted the spot on the floor next to her and Teddy.

Emma sat down and grabbed Teddy as he squealed with his arms up at her. Naruto looked at them with a smile on his face and slowly walked towards them as his fellow teammates looked on. One looked on in surprise and the other looked a bit wary.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to the rest of 'our' family properly." Seeing his confused face she continued.

" Say hello to Hermione and Teddy... your other sister and nephew."

"WHAT!" Naruto looked at her with huge eyes.

"Lets just say things happened back home where I decided since I was complete custody of my godson I would blood adopt him."

"And well Mione has always been like a sister to me. So when her family was killed during the war..." Emma stopped to look at her sister.

"I'm alright Emma" she smiled slightly.

At the mention of war all of the shinobi straightened up and listened closely.

" Well, I figure why not ask if I could blood adopt her as well, as my sister." She smiled back at Hermione.

"Which as you can see by her appearance that she agreed."

Chuckling when Naruto crawled closer to Hermione and inspected her from top to bottom.

"Her eyes have a speck of green like your eye color, and her hair has streaks of red."

"The same can be said about Teddy" Haku said softly as he looked at the baby in front of him.

Naruto looked at the both of them before looking back at his sister. A smile slowly started to spread on his face. And from the looks of his teammates, this kind of smile is not something they see from him. This made Emma frown.

_' I know mom said he had a bad life here. But surely not that bad where he has never shown a true smile to anyone?'_

She shook her head putting it aside to deal with later.

Emma and the others stayed there till the bridge was finished , which lasted for about two weeks with the help of the rest of the village now that Gato and his hired goons were gone. Both witches talked a lot about where they came from and what they did growing up. Of course they didn't tell them about the war and Emma's huge part in it. That stuff was something they knew they had to speak to the Hokage about. Since he was the leader of the village. If they wanted to live there, he was gonna have to know about their past.

Once the bridge was done, all of shinobi and magic users were standing by the bridge entrance saying their goodbyes .

"Do you swear you will?" Inari mumbled trying to hold back his tears.

"You know Inari, it's ok to cry. There's nothing wrong with it." Naruto answered as his lips quivered trying to stop himself from crying as well. Making Emma smile and place a hand on his head, watching him lean to her touch.

Emma chuckled as she listened to Inari and Naruto both try and failing at holding back their tears and get the other to cry first. Teddy squealed and giggled at the silliness of both boys making everyone else laugh.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tsunami" Hermione said as she shifted the bag across her shoulder. "Though you really didn't have to get us all this stuff for Teddy."

"I'm sure we could have ..." but Emma was cut off by the dark haired woman.

"Nonsense, a baby is a big responsibility. And from what I have seen you don't have very many stuff for him in that small bag of yours,"Tsunami continued talking cheerfully. "Plus the fact that you both insist on sleeping in that small tent of yours. It can't be good for a baby."

Emma and Hermione looked at each other quickly, which went unnoticed by all except Kakashi who looked at them suspiciously over his book.

_'They're hiding a lot of details about who they are and their homelife. __ Also doesn't help the fact that one of them is claiming to be related to Naruto.'_

Kakashi shivered as he remembered the 'talk' he had with Emma. The girl was already very protective of Naruto and his emotions she seems to know he is hiding behind that happy go lucky mask. Not to mention the look she gives Sauske and Sakura for their carelessness of a fellow teammate. Shaking his head, he thought only one thing.

_'Kami have mercy on the souls in Konoha, For a fiery wrath is coming it's way.'_

~Break~

The group were about a few hours away from the village when some of Gato's remaining thieves surrounded the group. Seeing the way they seem to sway side to side, the group was quickly able to tell that these guys were drunk. Team 7 as well as Haku were immediately on the offensive and were cutting down those who foolishly attacked head on. What was surprising was the fact that compared to how they fought against Zabuza, these guys had an knack for drunken fist style as proved to be time constraining. As thieves swayed and dodged the attacks, occupying the attention of the ninja's, there were a few more who stayed hidden in the trees and bushes waiting to strike the women and child standing in a group off to the side.

Emma sensed them the moment the attack against the shinobi's started. Bastet fur on her neck was standing up and a deep growl caused Hermione to turn and see some more of the men in the forest. She wasn't surprised when she saw Emma flick her wrist and held her sword that materialized in her hand.

"What..." Hermione was cut off by Emma.

"Stay here and protect Teddy."

Emma took off in the direction the men in the forest were heading with Bastet right behind her. As she ran, she noticed that they were heading further away from the group and created a clone of herself and her familiar made them run off to the side of an open clearing to watch for a bit before they strike. From beneath the bushes they saw as some more men were hiding behind the trees with a net as the thugs were running by waiting for my clone to come. As it did, they threw the net and started laughing as the clone struggled and grunted trying to set itself free.

"One down," a man with an ugly rat face said leering down.

" Now all we have to do is get the other one and then the fun can begin back at camp" another grunted as the others laughed.

The Emma clone stopped struggling in the net after their small conversation and and poofed out of existence. Causing the thugs to look at the empty net in shock.

"What the..."

The men turned around when they heard the rustling of grass behind them and just a quickly everything around turned black . They heard a flick and a ball of light appeared, only for it to disappear when they saw her right behind one of the men and heard them scream. The flickering continued for a while as they were taken down one by one till only one remained. The darkness slowly began to fade and the last thug looked around him in fear.

"Tell me," Emma said as her eyes began glowing with power. "Where is your camp located at?"

"P-please...d-d-don't k-kill...me" he stuttered trembling as she stepped closer to him.

"Then tell me what I want to know and I will grant your request."

" w-we're in...a c-clearing..ab-out 1000 meters s-southwest..o-of here."

Quickly Emma asked how many there were at the camp.

"About 200 s-s-samuria's and bandits."

"PLEASE I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!" he wailed.

"PLEASE LET ME GO. YOU PROMISED ME."

Her reply was to simply knock him out with the handle of her sword and obliviate him. Bastet growled and took off after her master heading southwest. There were about three or four guards every 100 meters that never had the chance to defend themselves as they were slashed, stabbed, or bitten by the poison teeth of the nundu.

Emma and Bastet stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked down at the men scattered around a nice large tent in which there were loud yells and cheers as men laughed and played games for money and booze. Some of the men closer to the cliff were huddles together around a map talking amongst themselves.

"Well I say we head back there." One man with a orange bandanna on his head said looking at the fat shirtless man across from him.

" We can't just stroll in to a ninja village and trade our 'goods' we found to the man without the village leaders being suspicious."

Some of the men nodded their head in agreement.

" Yes that baby those two girls have has a very interesting kekkei genkai that would definitely be worth alot of money." A samurai chuckled as he stroked his chin.

"You guys do realize that those girls aren't going to let that child go so seeing that one of them is the mother."

"Oh please. Those two will be disposed of once the boss has his fun with them."

The men laughed and continued with their plans of other villages they planned to raid and cause chaos before they destroyed it.

Emma could do nothing but shake her head and close her eyes at all of this. This world is so much different from her other world. These people would kill and steal for their own enjoyment. The thing that got her angry was the fact that these thieves were planning on raping and killing both her and Hermione, then taking and selling Teddy to someone who seemed to be interested in him. It seemed to her that the only way to keep herself and the others safe would be to destroy them. Taking a deep breath, she thinks of a plan of attack when she hears bastet hiss and arch her back while she faces behind Emma.

The men continued talking and having fun amongst themselves when a thump was heard between them. All heads turned and saw the body of one of the guards they had placed on the cliffs. Some of the men started barking orders to their subordinates who ran to grab their weapons. None of the men noticed that Emma and Bastet jumped from the cliff killing the men below them. Bastet turned at the others who started charging towards them and opened her mouth, releasing poisonous gas. Some of the more trained men managed to jump back and away from the gas, and turned when they felt someone behind them.

The bodies fell to the ground in an instant as Emma sliced at them. Turning around, Emma noticed the big tent that held the leader and started running to it. She noticed a man coming out with messed up hair and shirtless body pulling on his pant string as three women came out from behind him and ran. She narrowed her eyes dodging left and right as they tried to stop her ascension to their leader, spinning and twirling her sword in her hand taking them down. Two men tried to attack her from behind, causing her to flip over their heads as ten paper bombs landed where she once stood causing a huge explosion.

~ break~

Kakashi, Haku and the genin took care of their opponents not that long ago and started gathering their bodies to be disposed of. Once that was done Sakura ran over to Suaske asking if he was alright and if he needed anything. Kakakshi just shook his head and turned to walk back to the other group when he noticed one of the group was missing. Well two if you count that big cat that is always with her. Kakashi was about to ask where emma went when Naruto beat him to it.

"Hey! Where did nee-chan go?"

Naruto stopped in front of them looking around for his sister.

"There were more men in the trees and Emma went after them." Hermione answered looking worried.

"WHAT?" Naruto looked wider eyed.

"She went by herself?" Kakashi asked looking alert.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but jumped when a loud explosion was seen and heard in the distance causing the ground to shake making Naruto take off in that direction yelling for his sister as his teammates followed right behind him along with everyone else. It took them about five minutes for Naruto to get there first and what he saw had his mouth hanging open. Sakura appeared next and scowled as she ran straight at Naruto and punched him in the head.

"Baka!What has Kakashi told you about running...off...like...that." Sakura let go of Naruto's jacket from where she grabbed and started shaking him from and looked on with wide eyes as everyone else came up behind and looked down as Emma attacked everyone charging at her. There was only one word to describe this... chaos.

They watched as she seemed to move around her opponents with grace and attack with precise accuracy. They watched as she dodged a punch to the head as she spun on the pivot of her foot kicking everyone around her. Only to have the space just cleared immediately filled with more thugs. Naruto seeing this quickly ran toward the camp, only to be blocked by his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"She needs our help or she'll die."

"Relax Naruto," Kakashi said keeping a firm grip on Naruto.

"she'll be fine. She not bad."

Kakashi turned around as Naruto seemed to calm down.

_' Not bad is and understatment. Her motion and movements to decimate her opponents are remarkable.'_

_'She is definitely 'not' and amateur in this.' _Kakashi looked on with curiosity as Hermione was thinking almost the same thing.

_' You've been keeping secrets from me Emma.'_

They watched as Emma swung her sword around as she spun in circles blowing the thugs away leaving only the leader standing in front of her. While Bastet went around and biting those who were trying to get up and attack her master. He looked around the camp ground before looking back at her.

" Well I say the description about you certainly doesn't do you justice when compared to looking at the real thing," he said leering at her.

" You are indeed a rare emerald. Oh what fun we'll have with you before giving that brat of yours to that man Danzo."

Emma narrowed her eyes as she stayed on alert as the remaining men started to surround the both of them laughed as they looked on with lust in their eyes. Bastet sensed her master anger starting to rise and growled. Before one of them said, "I bet she's and the other one are screamer's to."

Emma twitched as they kept talking.

*Oh no* Bastet thought in her head.

*These humans were just asking for an early death.*

"No doubt that other one is wild in the sack, if what some of those villages we raided said about her firey temper." Some of the men groaned in anticipation.

"We should be careful with this one though," one of them squeaked as he shook in fear. No doubt he seen the carnage that they were standing in and wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Remember they said she did some freaky jutsu on Jin and the others."

The thugs laughed and whacked the little man on the back.

"You worry to much Taro. All of this is just a fluke."

Emma started taking deep breaths.

"A woman and her beast stands no match against all of us ...," the leader held his hand as taro was going to say something else.

"She just caught us off guard. But now that we know who she is and her fighting style."

"Beat her down, but don't kill her. I want to have my fun with a body like hers..." He stared her up and down undressing her with his feral looking eyes.

Loud laughing echoed around the clearing.

" Yes boss, we'll beat that confidence out of her and make her submissive to your every whim just like all the other whores you had."

Emma started breathing faster and her eyes started glowing as she kept hearing them talk about her freak son and how big of whores the both her and Hermione were going to be once they were through with us. Apparently one of the men seen her reaction because he started to mock her.

"Oh does the whore not like being called names?"

"I bet you and the other one spread your legs in order to take care of that rugrat of yours. So you'll have no problem with the boss..."

What ever he was going to say was caught in his throat as she lifted her head and stared at him as the wind began to blow around her lifting her up in the air. All the guys could only stare in shock as she started glowing and curling up in a ball as they felt the pressure beginning to build around her.

Hermione saw and felt Emma's magic building up and yelled at everyone to get down as they heard Emma yell and a powerful force seem to blow right past them. Teddy started sniffling as he held on to Hermione's shirt as they lifted themselves off the ground waiting for the dust to settle. Once it did, what they saw was beyond belief. Standing right in the center of a big circular hole was Emma as the men who were close by her seem to be chared so bad they were disintegrating on the spot. While the others were dead from the blast that blew them 20 feet away from her.

Naruto looked at the carnage with wide eyes.

"That is so cool." He smiled as he crossed his arms nodding his head up and down. "She beat them all, by herself."

Kakashi looked at Emma with alert and curious eyes.

_' Oh yes, she is definitely not an amateur when it comes down to it.'_

Naruto jumped down the cliff as did Hermione with Teddy secure in her arms heading towards Emma who was breathing heavily. Emma lifted her head and turned when she sensed people coming from behind her.

"Hey...what took you...so...long," she said as she swayed before she fell unconscious.

"Nee-chan!" naruto yelled as he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hermione shook her head and turned around to the rest of the group keeping Teddy's eyes away from all the carnage.

"I think we need to find a place where we can set up camp for the night."

Kakashi and the others managed to find an area further in the forest away from all the carnage and started getting their sleeping bags out when Hermione told them to stop. All of the shinobi except for Haku, who was carrying Emma on his back were looking at her.

"Why should we listen to you," Sakura said snobbishly.

" We're tired, and my Sauske-kun needs his rest from the fight earlier."

Hermione just shook her head and pulled out their tent and set it stood back and nodded with satisfaction when the three familiars ran into the tent first. Followed by Haku and Emma. Hermione turned to the Konoha nins and says, " There are enough beds for all of us to sleep on in here."

They looked at as if she were crazy. There was no way all of them could fit in a small space like that. They stand there staring at her as she enters the tent as well before loud bangs are heard and Teddy laughing as Hermione yells at the familiars to calm down. Naruto being the curious one starts to step towards the flap of the tent and opens it up.

"WHOA!" he yells as he runs in there.

Sakura frowns thinking of the fact that the tent hasn't been torn down with all the people and animals already in there. She was also curious with the fact that Naruto looked shocked at what he'd seen as soon as he entered . Screwing up all her courage she takes a deep breath and marches straight into the tent and screams before she runs back out with wide eyes.

"There is no way."

Sakura looks around the tent before she goes back in and out making sure what she was seeing was actually real. While Kakashi stood alert during the scream from two of his genin, he was also curious. Sauske was staring at the tent with narrowed eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you gotta come in here and see this!" Sakura yelled from inside the tent.

Upon entering the tent, both sharingan users seemed to activate their abilities without realizing it. The tent on the outside looks like a normal tent able to fit about three people. But the inside was like an entire house with rooms on both sides with beds, and a kitchen where Hermione was currently in there cooking.

Naruto was running around to look in everything while Teddy sat in his playpen laughing at him. Surely this had to be some kind of genjutsu right? Sakura ran to sauske and dragged him to the love seat and started giggling. While Haku was taking care of the wounds on Emma who was awake from all the noise but forced to stay lying down till she was thoroughly bandaged. Then Haku carefully helped her up off the bed and walked her to the sitting area where they would be eating shortly.

Once Emma sat down, Naruto ran up to her and asked her a million questions at once. Emma just placed her hand over his mouth and laughed.

"Easy there kiddo. Once question at a time."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment asking, "Are you okay nee-chan?"

"I'm fine," Both Emma and Hermione answered together, though in different tones.

Scoffing, Hermione turned around and walked into the sitting area with the food floating behind her which cause Emma to giggle at the disbelief and awed looks on team seven's faces.

"Magic!"

Was all Emma said as she slowly leaned forward to get her tea from Hermione. While Haku helped with giving each person there a plate to serve themselves. Naruto was the first to grab whatever he could get his hands on and started eating. The other three were a bit more slow paced from the hyper active blond.

After everyone was feed and the dishes were washed magically. The group stayed sitting in the living room while Teddy was sleeping in his bed. There was an awkward silence till Naruto spoke first.

"So is this real? Can you really do magic?" he asked bouncing on his seat.

"Get real Naruto. There's no such thing as magic right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura scoffed. "Those are just stories in fairy tales."

Emma and Hermione looked at each other as the pink haired kunoichi talked and shook their heads.

"So was walking on water," Hermione mumbled.

"I bet they have those plates and dishes on string to make it look like they were floating in air. Your trying to butter us up in order to get on the good side with Naruto because were his teammates."

Sakura was going to continue to rant till she noticed that her voice wasn't coming out of her mouth even though she was talking. She looked wide eyed at her companions and noticed that two of them looked relieved, while the other was in awe before looking at the newcomers and noticed that Emma was chuckling while Hermione was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Honestly, there is no need to silence her with magic. You cold have just asked nicely."

Hermione scowled and pulled her wand out and flicked it in Sakura's direction. Causing the shinobi to tense in case it were an attack and settled down when they realized she was able to talk again.

"Can you teach me how to do that!" Naruto asked wide eyed.

But then flinched when Sakura whacked him on the head calling him an idiot for even suggesting that.

"I-I mean can you teach me how to do things like that and everything?"

Emma tilted her head at him and smiled.

"you are going to have to learn anyway kiddo," she said. "Those of us who have magic need to learn how to control it or it will lash out on you or other people around you."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before asking a question.

" Is magic similar to chakra?"

Hermione answered, "In a way they seem to be similar, but those of us with magic seem to have an added gene in our DNA structure that separates us from the rest of the world."

"While chakra you gather from the energy flowing throughout your body. Magic users have a core in which our power resides."

Emma sighed as she leaned back on the couch before she took over talking.

" Some people have magic cause their family members have magic."

Haku asked, "So it's like a kekkei genkai. Passed down from parent to child."

"Yes and no."

Everyone looked at her curious at the answer.

"From what Mione and I have gathered since we got here. Kekkei genkai's are passed through the bloodline like magic user yes, but not everyone is given the ability."

"You mean not everyone in a magic family has magic powers?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes, They have the gene, but not the power. But just because they didn't get magic abilities doesn't mean that their children or grandchildren won't have it."

"That's the one thing our kind could never figure out is why that happens."

Emma drifted off in her own little world as she began thinking. Hermione just shook her head rolling her eyes.

" You are related to Emma by Kushina's blood. And Kushina, was a witch. So there would be no doubt in my mind that you have magic powers just like we do."

"Right." Emma answered.

"So if you have some chakra control, then it won't be to hard to teach you..."

Everyone turned around when they heard a scoff. Sauske was looking at Naruto with a smirk.

"The dobe has no control of his chakra. It's why he was the dead last in the class."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as the spoons for the teas shot off the table nearly grazing Emma and Haku.

"Well if you all had doubts about Naruto having magic then I believe this just settled that matter."

Hermione said as she flicked her wand and repaired the damage made by he spoons and summoned them back.

"Whoa! Are you saying Naruto did that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

" Naruto have you ever done anything you couldn't explain when you were scared or angry?" Emma asked ignoring her.

As Naruto thought about it, there were all those times he was ignored or being chased because he wanted to buy food from the market. Then there was all those times with that strange creature with big eyes.

"I wonder what it was?" Naruto mumbled.

"Wonder what ?" Haku asked.

"When I was younger there was this strange thing that would always bring me food and clothing when ever I was running out and out growing my clothes."

"Why couldn't you just go to a store and buy stuff for yourself?" Hermione frowned in thought.

Emma was thinking about what the strange thing could have been when she heard Hermione ask her question. She couldn't but notice the way Naruto and Kakashi stiffened. While the other two looked back and forth confused. Haku was frowning before he answered.

"It's hard, when your alone, and everyone ignore's you."

Naruto whipped his head to Haku and gave him a sad smile. And he turned his head to his sister to see her reaction and noticed her eyes were closed.

"I...see." Was all she said before she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Well things are going to be different from now on Kiddo." She reached down and ruffled his hair.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. _'Her personality changed within a second there just like Kushina.'_

_'Oh Konoha is doomed.'_ve beds for the guys on the left side while us girl sleep on the right," Emma said as she started yawning.

"Hermione, can you..." Emma stopped talking as Hermione got up and walked out of the tent.

"Where's she going nee-chan?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

"She's going to put up the wards and spells around our tent to keep us safe from any outside threats."

Sakura was going to ask a question but Emma raised her hand in silence. "Any questions can wait till morning."

"And if you still feel safe with someone staying awake to keep lookout, go on ahead."

Kakashi nodded his head and turned to his group.

"I'll take first watch, then Sauske, followed by Naruto and Sakura."

All three genin nodded their heads in agreement and went to their beds and got ready to sleep. Naruto fell onto the bed and sighed in pleasure. This bed was very soft and comfortable. He stared at the the top of the tent and frowned. The one thing he liked about sleeping out was the fact that he could watch the stars at night before he drifted into dreamland.

And almost as though the tent could read his thoughts, the top of the tent over his bed started to change with little lights that seemed to twinkle.

"What the!" Naruto sat up looking at the ceiling.

He heard a chuckle and turned to see his sister with a smile on her face and said goodnight before heading to her bed. Naruto couldn't help but smile and layed back down to stare at the new ceiling in happiness.

"I love magic," He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.


End file.
